


《夏日失控事件》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	《夏日失控事件》

《夏日失控事件》

01

窗帘被闷热的风发浪地掀起，荡出空气里的涟漪和波纹。坐在书桌前的青年正轻声慢语地和一旁的少年说话，他的笔尖不时点在习题册上以做讲解。少年随着他的问题心不在焉地点点头，眼睛却机灵地转来转去，不知道在打什么主意。

乔燃刚给他讲完一道大题，正准备掀开习题册的下一页，吴磊清了清嗓子打断了他：“乔老师，你先歇会，我们看会电视吧。”

乔燃有点惊讶地“啊”了一声，吴磊立刻飞快地说道：“反正今天一下午你都可以给我讲课，何必急于一时，你不是也老跟我说要劳逸结合嘛！”乔燃被这小屁孩说的一愣一愣的，他知道自己一向有些拿不住吴磊，他脸生，性子又腼腆。吴磊却是一向跳脱活泼的性格，人也不知道怎么长的，和他的身高也差不离。

吴磊也没等他回答，自顾自地跑前跑后，把他藏的严严实实的碟片拿出来塞到dvd机里。乔燃还在纳闷看碟片而已为什么要藏那么深，等昏暗粗糙的画面显现出来他才明白过来。

于是他看着吴磊兴致勃勃的侧脸，有点若有所思的意味。吴磊脸上带着点兴奋的红晕，他扭过头来，奇怪地问道：“老师，你看我干嘛？”乔燃呐呐地张了张口，没想到怎么回答他。吴磊却突然凑了过来，贴在他耳边说道：“老师，你看过吗？”不知道是不是由于兴奋，吴磊的呼吸都炙热的不行，烫的他耳朵忽的一动。吴磊疑惑地看着乔燃突然变得红通通的耳垂，但看片儿的激动压过了这个，他什么也没说地回过头去了。

屏幕上的女人正拿着书俯在桌边说些什么，白衬衫扣子解了好几颗，正好露出她深深的乳沟，弯腰抬臀的姿势，贴身的裙子显得她的曲线更是玲珑。坐在椅子上的男人的盯着她看了一会，然后用日语喊了句老师。乔燃的脸霎那间变得更红了红，觉得手脚都不知道往哪儿放。他局促地红着脸说我还是走吧，吴磊眼睛一眨不眨地死盯着屏幕，手却利索地按住了乔燃，连头也没回地问道老师你去哪儿。

乔燃结结巴巴地说等你看完我再来吧。

吴磊有点急了，拉着乔燃的手瞪眼看他：“老师，你是不是不把我当朋友？”

乔燃当然只能摇头，吴磊立刻冲他笑得比花儿还灿烂，他伸长胳膊揽过乔燃的肩膀把他拉到自己身边，然后又卸力地把下巴搁到乔燃的肩窝，撒娇一样轻声说道老师陪我看一会怎么了嘛，我最近学习多累啊。乔燃早就知道吴磊是个爱撒娇的孩子，他长得好，性格开朗，人又聪明，之所以需要乔燃补课，也不过是因为男生通有的粗心和毛躁的毛病。乔燃想这个小孩子一定是从小很容易得到别人的喜爱，所以才会这么理所应当地向别人索取宠爱。乔燃腼腆，对这种热情活泼的人有种欣赏和向往的意味，他当然也很愿意顺着这个讨人喜欢的孩子。  
吴磊这样没骨头似的贴着人惯了，他便没再离开，仍旧和乔燃贴着坐在一起。片子里的剧情进展的很快，男人已把他的家庭老师推到床上，压着把女老师的胸压得又圆又扁，女人仰着头要和他亲嘴，两人立刻亲的干柴烈火水声啧啧。吴磊看着他们偶尔露出来的舌头，不由自主地咽了口唾沫。电视上的人脱得精光滚在一起的时候，乔燃明显感觉到吴磊贴着他的那半边身体变得越来越热，散在他耳边的呼吸也粗重起来。乔燃也没好到哪里去，他平日里连打飞机的次数都有限，也没什么人拉着他看小黄片，因此对他而言这也是大姑娘上轿头一回，他这会脸也红，喘的也快了，薄薄的胸脯如风中杨絮一样飘飘悠悠。

两人又沉默地看了一会，屋子里只有男人女人高亢失控的呻吟声。吴磊早已离开了乔燃的肩膀，正歪着靠在床沿边上，饧眼看着屏幕。随着那对男女的动作越发剧烈，呻吟声像水汽一样漫开，乔燃心里正热的出奇，忽听见身侧传来短促的哼叫声。他红着眼看过去，发现吴磊已把手伸到裤子里狠劲揉弄。乔燃看到这个画面脑子更晕了，热的他什么也看不清。他晕晕乎乎的靠着床，学着吴磊的样子去给自己撸。他们沉默地坐在一起，共同从机械的动作中获取原始的快感。随意吴磊身下快感的不断叠加，他低下头，鼻尖还沁着汗，窒息一样喘着，狠命地加快手上的速度。随着闷哼一声，他终于脱力地射了出来。

吴磊的呼吸渐渐缓和下来，他侧头看去，乔燃还在皱着眉自慰，他脸上似痛苦似欢愉的表情看的吴磊心头一紧。吴磊使劲眨了眨眼，想把这种怪异绮思抹去。

吴磊看着乔燃汗湿的额发，再看着他系的整整齐齐的扣子，喉结滚了滚，鬼使神差地开口道：“老师，你是不是很热啊，我帮你透透气吧。”也不等回答，便悠悠靠近，手伸向那截藏在衣服里的腰。吴磊伸手撩起他的衬衣，还缓慢地帮他一节节卷好。乔燃身上带着热度，他保持着这个几乎算拥抱的姿势，垂眼就能轻易看见乔燃赤裸的腰是如何起伏翻浪的。不知是有意还是无意，他的手碰着了乔燃的腰侧，明显感到他的小乔老师的细腰一抖，紧闭的嘴唇里发出转着弯的颤叫。他意识到自己的声音后立刻垂眼咬住了下唇，脸也好像更红了一层。吴磊靠在他身边，轻易能看见乔燃的表情，这陌生的，羞怯的媚态。吴磊的心突突跳的剧烈，发烫的呼吸都吹拂在乔燃的脸蛋上。他头脑混沌地扭头看了眼屏幕，女人白生生的手指搭上了男人的性器，正娇媚地扭着腰取悦人。吴磊头昏脑涨地低头去看乔燃，小乔老师的手也是那么白生生的，他的腰也在像潮汐一样律动。

吴磊小学的时候学过一个比喻句，小姑娘红红的脸像苹果。他饧眼看了一会，然后一口咬上了那苹果。他细密地啃了几下，又用嘴去亲他的脸，手上也自然地抱住了乔燃的腰。乔燃自然是惊惧的，但他现在不能停下来，只能受着吴磊落在他脸上密匝匝的吻。吴磊也是昏了头红了眼，他的乱亲到了乔燃的脖子，他颤抖地伸出手去解他的扣子，然后立刻吻上他修长的脖颈。他嘴里含混不清地说道：“老师，你的脖子好香。”

吴磊的手去抚摸乔燃大片赤裸的皮肤，热切又毫无章法可言。他亲他的锁骨，他的胸脯，哼哧哼哧的声音响亮的很，像小狗儿。吴磊眼睛都湿了，他食髓知味地又亲又咬了一会，又开始托着乔燃的腋下，要把他往床上带。乔燃被身下的快感激着，半张开嘴小声地叫，晕晕乎乎地就被他弄上床了。吴磊立刻沉重地压在他身上，他该亲他的乳房了，吴磊记得那个女人的丰盈，他皱眉看着乔燃平坦的胸部。乔燃模糊感觉到吴磊趴在自己身上好奇地反复捏胸，想堆起一些胸肉来。正直的乔老师知道学生想把自己当女孩，又羞又气，忍不住抬起手用手背盖住脸，眼角泪光点点的。

吴磊张嘴含住了他堆砌起来的小小的胸部，没轻没重地又舔又咬。乔燃忍不住伸手去推他，却刺激的阴茎一抖，淅淅沥沥地射了出来。

精液都打在他们的裤子上，吴磊被浇的身体一僵，他两腿分开跪在他两侧，哆嗦着嘴唇帮他解剩下的衬衣扣子。他边给乔燃脱衣服边喘气问道，老师真的有那么爽吗？我们试试吧。我们试试好不好。乔燃刚射完还在喘，嘴巴张开，露出小半截舌头。吴磊就低头亲上了，贴着嘴唇含糊不清地问：“老师亲嘴有那么爽吗？”

乔燃被他闹得心里又急又热，他想说我也不知道你快下去。吴磊却开始学着av里的样子，把舌头伸进了他嘴里，一只手还握着乔燃两只细白的手腕扳到头顶，不让他挣脱。吴磊也是第一次干这事，只会像舔胸一样去舔他的口腔。乔燃被他亲的又热又呼吸困难，吴磊亲了一会又放开了他，皱眉不满地说道：“你怎么不配合我啊？”乔燃睁开眼睛，有点羞涩又困惑地问：“怎么配合啊？”

吴磊看他乖巧模样心里又是一阵翻涌，他俯下身掐住乔燃的脸，轻声哄道：“把舌头伸出来。”乔燃红着脸伸出一点舌头，吴磊就用舌尖舔了一下。湿滑柔软的触感让他们都蓦地湿了眼，吴磊看着他说：“来，再来几次。”乔燃就乖顺地去够他的舌尖，连着舔了好几次后，吴磊就低下头又到他嘴里去舔。这次乔燃倒是会乱七八糟地回应他了。

两厢情愿的接吻让人气血上涌，吴磊在乔燃身上乱摸着，又觉得不够，还没像人家一样脱光衣服呢。他直起身来把他们剩余的衣服扒的只剩下内裤，把衣服随手扔在地上。他又低头去黏黏糊糊地亲，两人胯下又都重新硬了。吴磊红着眼用自己的去撞乔燃的根部，喘着气问他，老师你的洞在哪呢。

他像是真的犯难了，迷醉地伏在乔燃身上上下亲吻舔舐，像蛇找着了甘霖。他絮叨着不停问他，在哪呢老师，在哪里你告诉我吧？乔燃眯着眼轻轻嘶气，摩挲着他柔软的头发，他艰难地睁开眼小声说道：“吴磊，算了吧，我们都是男的……”吴磊来劲了，他低头看着乔燃的脸，微微扁了扁嘴说：“我不。”

乔燃不由得一愣，吴磊看着他又笑了，晃花人眼睛的那种笑，像明媚艳丽的太阳花。他低头亲亲乔燃的鼻尖，又伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳廓，在他耳边亲昵地说：“老师，我好像知道一点呢。”他越过乔燃去拿床头柜上的护手霜，往手上挤了很多，乔燃疑惑地看着他，不知道他这是要干嘛。吴磊脸上也有点忐忑的样子，但他还是硬着头皮把两人都脱干净了。他拎起乔燃的膝盖，抬高他的腰，让他的腿圈住自己。乔燃有些慌了，开始挣扎起来。吴磊手快地摸上了他的性器，低声哄道：“老师乖，乖，我听说会很舒服的。”

乔燃咬着牙忍着快感，使劲想挣脱吴磊。他这样扭来扭去又少不得蹭着吴磊的性器，吴磊被他蹭的火急火燎的，乔燃又动来动去的让他一时没法得手。他只好猛的按住乔燃抱住了他，狠狠咬了口他的肩头，声音带点颤抖的哭腔：“老师我难受，你给我好不好？你给我吧你给我吧。”说着就用伸手把护手霜都抹在乔燃的后面，下身滑不溜丢地去蹭他的臀缝。乔燃被咬的疼的有点抖，身后又被那样顶顶羞耻的作弄，他忍不住抓住吴磊的胳膊，在他身底下颤抖起来。

吴磊又去胡乱亲他的脸，嘴上不停说道：“没事的，没事的，就跟我们坐在一起撸是一样的。”边说着手指已试探着捅进去动作，想让那个洞更好进一点。乔燃疼的死死地闭上了眼，吴磊又说：“老师乖，不要让邻居听见呀。”其实他家隔音效果不错，又隔着重重几道门，哪有那么容易听见的道理。但乔燃还真听进去了，用力地咬住下唇，不肯发出声音。

在吴磊房间的小床上，性器硬涨的初中生缓慢艰难地把自己捅到里面，完全进去的时候爽的他长叹一声。乔燃疼的眼泪直掉，还不敢出声。闷热的风把窗帘吹的晃荡。

他先是缓缓艰涩地进出几回，抽插变得流畅起来的时候他就疯了，红着眼不管不顾地奋力去干他的老师，想把什么都钻到那里面去。他的脑子里好像都是火焰，把理智和思想都烧成了灰。他不记得自己身处何时何地，也不记得自己正在做什么。他的东西没进过那么温暖的地方，于是人完全趋于动物性，丝毫没有技巧——他连自己都忘了又怎么能想起来技巧。他那有限贫瘠的知识也到此为止了，他们都不知道敏感点是怎么一回事，于是乔燃就只有痛。痛到极点的时候倒也怪异地生出几分酥痒和空虚，但那倒不足以抹平他的泪。

乔燃泪眼朦胧地想，他干人简直是暴虐的。

最后一波的时候吴磊扣住乔燃的手指，这是他莫名生出的控制欲，连乔燃那一点点推拒都要完全牵制，按灭。他的腹部不停撞在乔燃的臀上，在炙热的快感里他觉得乔燃也变得模糊起来，他看不清他，他忘了他，好像身下只是他泄欲的东西，他自慰时的手心。

他身体一绷，闷哼着在乔燃体内洒了个淋漓尽致。乔燃感到体内有源源不断的东西进来，那是吴磊的脏东西，就这么留在他身体里。他感到恐惧又耻辱，他终于忍不住了，张开嘴小声地哭起来。吴磊则是粗喘着倒在乔燃身上，像被性欲操控的怪物的余韵。他喘够了就一翻身躺到床里侧，觉得有个洞可钻真是太爽了。

吴磊心满意足地回头一看，发现乔燃还在白着脸流泪，阴茎半硬不软地歪着，屁股后面还在汩汩往外流着精液。吴磊担心了一下，心想一会得把床单藏起来洗了。他看着乔燃可怜巴巴的样儿又心虚了，侧过身去覆上乔燃的东西，熟练地地轻巧地弄着，讨好地说哥你别哭了，你看这不是挺好的吗？乔燃仍旧在呜呜地哭，心想爽个屁。但他还是没出息地在吴磊手上硬了，他忍不住脑袋一歪，干瘦的胸膛一起一伏的，正好枕在吴磊的胳膊上。吴磊安静地帮他套弄着，等乔燃射出来了他就顺手把手上的和床单上的那一滩抹在一起了。

他忙好这一通，发现乔燃还在喘着气瞪他，吴磊看他脸红的可爱，愣了愣，忍不住又低下头去亲他。乔燃似是没想到他能来这么一出，居然安静地由着人的舌头在他嘴里进进出出，来来回回的。他又呆了一会，这才伸出手去推吴磊。他看着人，话还没说，脸又红了。

乔燃抹了把脸上的泪，红着脸恨恨地看着他问：“你怎么又亲我？”

吴磊居然也红了脸，他挠了挠头发，低下头说：“……没忍住。”

02

乔燃明显感觉到吴磊的眼神有些不对，暧昧不清地在他脸上来来回回巡视。乔燃心里气的很，手下一用劲，把铅笔尖给压断了，在习题册上留下一个重重的点。他索性放下笔，挠了挠脸说：“你干嘛？”

吴磊倒有些害羞似的低头笑了笑，手慢慢伸过去拉住乔燃的手往自己这边带，嘴里轻声说着老师你过来一下。他把乔燃拉到自己腿上搂着他，窜在他脖颈间的气息就有点热了。他在他脖子上拱来拱去地闻着亲着，过了一会又扬起脸来，孩子气地说老师你说你上次爽不爽。

他一提这个就让人来气，乔燃低头瞪着他：“不爽，一点都不爽。”顿了顿，又小声说了句：“疼都疼死了。”吴磊就故意装傻，耳朵靠近乔燃的嘴说道：“什么？你说什么？”乔燃还要再给他重复一遍，却立刻被吴磊堵住嘴亲了。吴磊不停轻柔地描绘着他的舌头，在脸红耳热之际乔燃也忍不住抱住他的脖子，用吴磊教他接吻的方法小小地回应他。

吴磊气喘吁吁地和他分开，用鼻子在他脸上蹭来蹭去，喃喃道：“老师咱们再来一次吧，嗯？好不好？我好想你哦。”

想着操你。

乔燃红着脸去躲他：“不行，你……弄的我太疼了。”

吴磊凑近他红通通的耳朵轻声说：“不会的，我这几天查了好多资料，我肯定会弄的你……很舒服的。”说着就直接伸到裤子里替他揉了起来，乔燃忍不住哼了一声，软趴趴地靠在吴磊怀里。

吴磊松松地搂着他，看着他因为自己的动作而变化的表情，觉得心里满满的，忍不住眯起眼用脸来回蹭着乔燃翘起的发丝。脸上的痒意再加上乔燃在他怀里好像刚被捕上岸的鱼一样乱动，吴磊也慢慢硬了起来。他随手拉开抽屉去拿东西，乔燃从他怀里略起了起身，半睁开眼问你在干什么。

吴磊亲亲他眼睛说让你舒服呀。说着手上帮他脱了裤子，看他白皙的腿从黑色布料中显露出来，他忍不住上手摩挲了几下，之后手顺势滑到乔燃身后，把一大堆润滑剂抹了上去，在他的穴旁缓缓地按着。感觉按的差不多了才试探着想加进手指，他忙着在后面动作，帮乔燃抚慰的手自然懈怠了很多，乔燃忍不住眯着眼去撞他的手心。吴磊被他撞的节奏都乱了，只好手忙脚乱地抱住他，怕他掉下去。

他有些生气地抵住乔燃的额头：“你自己弄吧。”说着让他背对着自己坐在腿上，专心致志地去抠挖他的身后。乔燃难耐地咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是伸手覆在自己的阴茎上。时间好似水雾萦绕，暧昧又迟钝。乔燃身后的异样和不适愈演愈烈，他难耐地回过头去：“吴磊……”吴磊闻言停了手，边亲他边挺腰让自己进去。

他知道了那样的滋味有多惨烈，于是下意识地挺起身想要往上逃。吴磊温柔地按住他的肩膀，落在实处时又用了不容挣扎的力气，他温顺地一下下舔着乔燃已经很水润的唇，那可怖的东西却在一寸寸匝进他身体里。乔燃被入的忍不住用手指扒住桌子，指节苍白，青少年对初夜对象有点莫名的占有欲，遂拉起他紧张的手亲了亲。不知道是不是因为上次的阴影，亦或者是习惯，总之乔燃这次在没那么艰辛的情况下还是忍不住哭了。他痛时也哭，被顶到地方快感疯狂袭来时也哭，吴磊呻吟着快速操他时也哭，吴磊逼着他继续给他讲题时也要哭。

那种失控的快感渐渐消去后吴磊才醒悟到乔燃的眼泪，他几乎是满怀无奈地搂住了他，他啄着他的脸想到，小乔老师是不是真的是水做的呀。他们到吴磊的小床上休息了一会，但吴磊显然觉得没够，他默默总结经验——顶到乔燃某个地方的时候，他会紧的夹的自己很舒服。

想到上次看的片子里的老师俯在桌边时的身体轮廓，吴磊也想看看——他简直想尝试一切。于是他趴在枕头上看乔燃，大眼睛炯炯有神地看着他，乔燃问怎么了，吴磊就撅起嘴巴问老师你刚才可爽了吧。看见乔燃又红了脸，吴磊便凑到他耳边说了几句话。乔燃犹犹豫豫地看了他好几次，终于还是赤身裸体地走到书桌旁，弯下腰让手肘撑着桌面，他闭着眼去拿书，眼皮颤个不停。

吴磊单手撑头在床上欣赏了一会，这才走过去弯腰搂住了他，贴着他耳朵呢喃道：“老师，你讲课穿的裙子呢？怎么不穿给我看啊？”乔燃被他讲的羞耻到脸烫，偏头离开了他。吴磊轻笑一声，直起身来搂着乔燃的腰臀往自己身上缓缓地撞。

但这会时间已经不早了，吴磊和他多玩了会也只好打住，两人匆匆穿好衣服，又胡乱收拾了下房间。吴磊妈妈到家的时候乔燃都还没来得及穿上鞋子，磊妈看见了皱了皱眉和吴磊说道：“你怎么这么不懂事，连个拖鞋也不知道给老师拿。”吴磊在旁边嘻嘻笑着，眼神清澈地看着妈妈掏出钱给乔燃，他一副若有所思的样子，也不知在想什么。

乔燃却是感觉没来得及清理的身后正向外吐着东西，因此他在哪里也不敢多待，急冲冲地背上自己的书包就要走了，磊妈忙喊着让吴磊去送送。吴磊和他走到了电梯那里发现乔燃脸还红扑扑的，他看四下无人就亲了他一口。乔燃下意识推了他一下，吴磊反倒又黏过来了，一倒倒在乔燃肩头，在他耳边小声说怎么办老师，今天我可没爽够，我们什么时候去开房啊。

乔燃很惊诧地看着他，似乎难以想象吴磊能那么不要脸似的，他推开了吴磊的头，默默走到电梯间里。他半张着嘴怔怔地看着吴磊，连招呼也忘了和吴磊打一个。

吴磊就站在原地微笑看着乔燃，静静地和他对视，看着电梯门慢慢合上，彻底湮没了他的脸。

03

乔燃从班里走出来准备趁课间透透气，蓦地感觉被拽住了衣角。他回头看去，就看见了吴磊一张汗水盈盈的脸。在这里碰见他真是意料不到，乔燃被走廊上的人群冲来撞去，所以他的问话有些不连贯。

他问：你怎么在这里的？

吴磊脸上的汗水被照的亮晶晶的，他的脸庞也是亮晶晶的，像童话里的小精灵一样漂亮闪耀。他噙着笑冲他眨眨眼：“我翻墙进来的呀。”

乔燃回头看了看班里或打闹或学习的少男少女，又看看这个水光潋滟的吴磊，他咬咬牙，和旁边同学说了声自己不舒服要去医务室，然后就立刻扯着吴磊离开了这里。

这时的阳光已经不那么凌厉了，反倒是暖烘烘的。乔燃带着吴磊坐在操场的看台凳子上，半推半就地翘了课。操场上两个球门安静地遥遥相望，阳光像温水漫过人的皮肤，一个男孩子在沿着内圈跑道慢吞吞地跑步。时间好像一组慢镜头，很多事情不需要问题，也不需要答案。

但乔燃还是扭过头去问他：“你来这里干嘛？”

吴磊那种张扬的笑意不见了，只余下一点点笑容和面无表情之间的过渡，他眯着眼看着前方，轻声道：“来玩玩嘛。”

乔燃发现他在阳光里好像更好看一点，好似他是在一个下午出生的，如鱼得水的好看。察觉到他的目光，吴磊回过头来，毫不吝啬地笑了：“你真的相信了吗？”

乔燃对他的态度有些迷惑，但或许是他心里太放松了，或许是吴磊太好看了，他只是回过头来对吴磊笑了笑，脸颊鼓鼓的，还有点不好意思。

吴磊眼睛闪耀地盯着他，他的脸凑近了，在缓慢地，不停地靠近。乔燃紧张的呼吸有些急促，咫尺之遥的时候他停住了，他们的呼吸杂乱交织在方寸之地。他说：“还因为……”他在这里暧昧地停下来，不肯再往下说了。

他眼角的余光看见了操场上那个渺小的人影，于是便毫不迟疑地把他手臂上搭着的外套朝天上一抛，衣服落在他们头上的时候，他侧着脸吻住了他。乔燃闭着眼，牙齿也紧闭着，吴磊稍微离了他，轻声说道：“忘了我怎么教你的吗？”

乔燃想了想，睁开有些颤抖的眼皮，在黑暗的布料下朝他伸出舌尖来。吴磊就倾身过来，他轻轻舔舐，安抚的，温柔的，蛊惑的。黑暗下涌动的不是时间，是潺潺又隐蔽，安静而喧嚣的少年心事，构成了一个又一个呼啸而过，绿树茵茵的夏天。

吴磊把衣服从他们头顶拽下去，乔燃被外面的明亮一刺，感觉脑子乱成了沸腾的水，水蒸气把他的脸和耳朵都烫红了。吴磊披上阳光，就又成了天真的孩子，他灿烂地笑着说：“老师，我妈妈让我问你，你要不要晚上去我家吃饭啊？”

乔燃看着他的笑，好像迎着正午的太阳一样睁不开眼。他闭上眼睛不能直视他，只好说：“好啊。”

他们默默坐着，风穿过年轻的骨骼，阳光填满缝隙。直到听见下课铃不情不愿地，长长久久地响起。

乔燃站起身来，带着一点笑回头对他说：“走吧，我们回家去。”

吴磊好像被他的某个词汇触动，也随之笑了起来。

为什么夏天里有很多很多明亮的白昼，有很多很多毫无意义的微笑？

 

乔燃带着他去了车棚才想起来问他：“你骑车了吗？”

吴磊装作很遗憾地对他摊摊手，他搔了搔头问道：“那怎么办呀？”

一大群学生正乌央乌央地朝车棚涌来，地面好像都震了几震。乔燃看他一眼，迅速骑上了车，很开朗笑着说道：“那能怎么办？跑啊！”吴磊愣了一下，赶紧小跑几步坐上了车后座，坐好后还搂着乔燃的腰，脸贴在他衣服上蹭了蹭：“老师你怎么丢下我呀？”

乔燃在前面弓着腰吃力地蹬着：“你不还是跟上来了吗？”

吴磊看他这么吃力就好心垂下腿替他在地面上划拉着，倒也算配合默契。过了三个红绿灯的时候吴磊就觉得有些腻烦了，他收回了腿，低头闻了闻乔燃衣服上的味儿，又忍不住把手伸到乔燃校服外套里，在他平坦的肚子那里划着圈摸着。乔燃的车头明显地崴了一下，他瞪着眼咬牙继续向前狂蹬，吴磊的手又继续往上，甚至还捏了几下。

这下冷不丁的，乔燃一个不妨手一抖，两人直接摔倒在一旁的草地上。这下摔得乔燃晕头转向的，吴磊却立刻死死抱住了他，乔燃挣不开，也忍不住用脑袋照着他的胸口使劲磕了几下。吴磊被他撞的胸口发痒，他捏掉一根乔燃头发上的青草，搂着他躺在地上笑的大声。


End file.
